ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostfreak
Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but with a green eye and a green Infinimatrix symbol. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his fingers are sharper, and he has spikes on his back. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Ghostfreak has his Alien Force appearance, but his head is right side up, and his claws are shorter. 11-year old Ben as Ghostfreak has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with a smaller pupil. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with a more muscular build. The chains on his body are now black, and the cuffs on his neck and waist are green. He now has wider lines on his body, and some of them even connect. The spikes on his arms have been removed. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is located at the center of his chains. In Ben 10: Unbound , In his sunshield form , he has his Omniverse appearance In his true form , he looks like Zs'Skayr in ''Omniverse but with a green eye and the Omnitrix replacing the eye on his chest. His eye has moved to the other side of his face. Alien Force Zs'Skayr returned in Alien Force, but Ben absorbed him. Now he's back in the Omnitrix. Although Zs'Skayr took over again, Ben was able to control him. He hasn't been used since. ben 10 omniverse force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has UA apperance. In Future Fiesta he sneaks through an Undercity building. Albedo 10 Alejandro 11 omniverse(series) *tba * Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Ultimate Alien appearance. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! to battle Hypnotick. He appears as a cameo in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1. Ultimate Omnitrix Ben unlocks Ghostfreak and upgraded him and becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak. He can fire freeze beams and create purple energy bolts from his hand. He is now back in his sun-shield form. He now has green eye and the skin become white. ben 10 alien alliance mr waybig has hinted that ghostfreak might be used in ben 10 alien alliance Ben 12 In Ben 12, Ghostfreak looks exactly like his AF self. Appearances *Eye of the Storm Misty 10 Ghostfreak appears as a secondary alien in Misty 10, except with a whole new appearance. Ghostfreak's figure has been changed to a female fi.mbol placed on her belly. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: The Cybot Factory Noah 10 He looks the same as UA Ghostfreak, but with darker skin with a blueish tone. He also has an ultimate form. Ben 10: Alien Team Ghostfreak is revived, escaped from the Ultimatrix. He now puts a special lotion protecting him from light, though strong light can hurt him. He is also exetemely smart in the series, and is the main villain. Ultimate Alien #In Ultimate Alien he appears in the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice.how about ben vs ultimute aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Originally, Ben and Bryce's Ghostfreaks looked identical, aside from eye color, both had the 'Ultimate Alien' design. But after time Bryce's Ghostfreak "evolved". His claws turned black, his tentacles' stripes became red and black, his eye shifted to red, and his body took on a darker tone. Ben 10: Superverse Ghostfreak will appear in Ben 10: Supeverse season 1 sometime. "Ken Tennyson"-timeline The Alien Device In his original appearence he still had the plan about blotting out the sun and possessing Ken to control the Omntrix. The Alien Force Zs'Skayr is Ken's main villain. He has taken the title of Hight Ecto-Lord over the Ectonurites (the title his original self held) after escaping from the maximum-security prison he was held in. Instead of the Highbreeds invading earth, in this reality it was Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr and his minions. Zs'Skayr plotted to conquer the universe, and attacked earth first to assure Ken's demise. John Smith 10 Ghostfreak is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. He escapes from the Omnitrix as Zs'Skayr, and is rescanned during their second encounter. Appearances By Alternate Future John *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) By John *Vendetta (John Smith 10) (first appearance by Present John) *Lost Prey *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *Consequences (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) (escapes) By Rob Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) (normal and true form) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *On Ice *Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (first re-appearance) (in Omni's head and used by Ultimate John) *Dr. John (episode) (goes Ultimate) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head and used by Ultimate John) By John *Round Three Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch *Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Ghost of a Battle (normal and true form) *True Colors By Warmatrix Drone *Darkness and Power (normal and true form) Ancient Times *Fear (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Journey to the Underworld (removed, rescanned) *Lord of Time (normal and true form) Spacewalker By John *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (true form only) (by clone 1) *Realization (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) *Prisoner of War (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 By Nemevoc *Monster of the Earth Kingdom Hearts By Zexion *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) (true form only) *Hollow Bastion (x3) (second time uses true form) By Phantom X *Castle Oblivion (normal and true form) (by Replica) *Merciless (by Replica) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Ghostfreak first appears escaping from Magnum Rock. He then possesses Moldywarp to travel through sunlight. He takes over the role of Zs'Skayr in the story. Appearances In Wild *Break Out (normal and true form) *Curse of Artemis *Battle of the Mountain (normal and true form) (destroyed) By John *Growth and Decay Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS but with reversed colors and spikes on his elbows. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Ghostfreak portrays the Ghost of Christmas Past. He shows Scrooge his past at his old school, his time being Mr. Fezziwig's apprentice, and when his love left him. Ty 12 Infinite Alien Ghostfreak is due to appear later in Season 1. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse 12 year old Ghostfreak is the same as the 11 year old Omniverse version except he has a bigger head. 17 year old Ghostfreak is the same as the 16 year old Omniverse version but he is more muscular and has purple bulges on his body. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Ghostfreak in Unlucky Charms to fight the Ectonurites possessing Charmcaster. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He appears in Darkstar Scheming to hide from Darkstar and Sunny. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors He can rip off his second skin, revealing his true self. Voice: Steve Blum Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Bryce Bowman: Origins Ghostfreak does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Where the Magic Happens (BBO), first appearance *Nemesis Attack *Last Laugh (BBO) Reo 19 *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) Ethan 15 He looks like he does in OV, but with out the chains and his lower arms are purple and the green parts are also purple Brandon 10 Alien Force *The Haunting (First Appearance) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Wrath of Vilgax (first reappearance) *A Trip To...Nowhere *Reassemble Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first reappearance) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 (cameo) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Away from the Future (by Ben 10,000) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor *Paranormal Captivity Gallery Ghostfreak.gif Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak in ''Ultimate Omnitrix Me as ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Noah 10 and Kyle 10. Misty 10 ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Misty 10 PermanentRetirement-068.jpg ZsSkayrGhostfreak.jpg|Zs'Skayr Ghostfrea3k.png|Ghostfreak in the original series Jack_as_Ghostfreak.png|Jack as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak_in_Alien_Force.jpg|Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ben_10_Ghost_Freak_design_by_Devilpig.jpg Fantasmático.jpg Phantom evo.png|Bryce as Ghostfreak in B10UH/BBO DPTAGhostfreak.jpg|Den 10:Prototrix Adventures GFRF.png|In Rory 15 Ghostfreak12.png|Ghostfreak in Ty 12 Infinite Alien Ghostfreak.jpg Ghostfreak12.png `ghostfreak.png Austen 14,000 as ghostfreak.png Ghostfreak ghost.jpg Ben as Ghostfreak.png Ghostfreak inAlien Force.jpg GhostFreak.thumb.jpg ER5.jpg|Free usage GhostfreakHaunting.png|Ghostfreak in The Haunting BTE Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in BTE BTE Ghostfreak True Form.png|Ghostfreak's True Form in BTE NanoGhostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Nano in BTFF Fall BTDW Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in BTDW BTDW Ghostfreak true form.png|Ghostfreak's true form in BTDW Ghostfreak OV!.png|Omniverse Ghostfreak in Comic Screen Shot 2014-03-18 at 4.51.24 PM.png|ultimate ghostfreak in Alejandro 11 omniverse(series) AlbedoFreak.png|Albedo as Ghostfreak by CS. B10 Unbound- Ghostfreak For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound GhostfreakEthan.PNG|In Ethan 15 Ghostfreak Variant For UEEF9 .jpg|Max as Ghostfreak Mid-Transformation Of Albedo Ghostfreak For UEEF9 .jpg|Max reverting from Ghostfreak Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Misty 10 aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ghost aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Weird Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Dark Aliens Category:Aliens that can become intangible Category:Hero Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Invisible aliens Category:Scary aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:First Element Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10 Omnitrix Alien Hero Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Rory 15 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ty 12 Infinite Alien Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Invisible Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens